A damage prevention system may be used to protect and avoid various assets that may be located above ground and/or below ground. Such assets include, for example, utility lines and components and protected areas, such as archeological sites and habitat of endangered species. There are millions of miles of utility lines around the world, some buried and some above ground. These utility lines include, without limitation, electric power lines, telephone lines, water lines, sewer lines, fiber-optic cable lines, natural gas transmission lines, natural gas distribution lines, and utility lines for transporting hazardous liquids. The location of a utility may be acquired by underground imaging, which may be accomplished by the use of ground penetrating radar or other means.